Perfídia Sentimental
by Senju Yume
Summary: Unohana não entendia porque seus sentimentos misturavam tanto, dividindo-se e caminhando separadamente entre o amor e a luxúria.  TRIANGULO AMOROSO.
1. Julgamento Túrbido

**Perfídia Sentimental.**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não pertence a mim, e por isso está esse caos!

**Shipper:** Unohana/Zaraki; Unohana/Ukitake

_**Perfídia**_ – Traição; Deslealdade.

* * *

"**I feel my soul, take me your way**

_Sinto a minha alma, leve-me do seu jeito_

**Soo tatta hitotsu o**

_Talvez todo mundo_

**Kitto daremo ga zutto sagashiteiruno**

_procure o tempo todo_

**Sore wa guuzen dewa nakute**

_Uma coisa única_

**Itsuwari no ai nanka ja nakute**

_que não é um acaso, nem um amor falso_

**You're right all right**

_Está __bem, tudo bem_

**You're right all right, scare little boy**

_Está bem, tudo bem, menino assustado"_

_**Feel My Soul – Yui**_

**Capitulo Primeiro: Julgamento Túrbido**

A brisa primaveril soprava as pétalas para longe dos galhos, que bailavam graciosas como se dançar fosse algo que houvessem nascido para fazerem. O sol se punha calmamente o horizonte, deixando tudo com um toque alaranjado, era lindo de se observar.

Inconstante alma que vaga sem um rumo, pobre, mal sabendo que o rumo traçado mesmo não conhecido por seu lado racional é certo, preciso. Unindo as linhas, formando laços. E por ser tão real o experimenta, e diz que é passageiro, que nada daquilo vai durar mais do que uma chuva de verão. Os amantes negam, mas ainda sim conhecem a sua fraqueza.

Os dias na Sou Society era sempre assim, tranqüilos, cheios de significados para aqueles que estivessem dispostos a extrair.

Os fios que se ligam a alma podem ser facilmente emaranhados a outros, se estes cruzarem o seu caminho, sendo então, os seus próprios fios não são seus, apenas. São de todos aqueles com os quais já tiveres contato, breve ou não. Que formam seu caráter, conduta e personalidade. Algo que julga ser apenas por mérito seu, verdadeiramente pode ser por mérito de terceiros. A vida é assim, não há como passar por ela sem ligar-se a outros. Não há como não depender de ninguém, não há como não dever nada a ninguém. Mesmo que se possa pagar com um sorriso.

O haori branco estalava com o balançar do vento, seu fundo salmão absorvia a luz do crepúsculo tornando-se mais alaranjado. Os cabelos negros e visivelmente sedosos pouco se moviam, contidos pela caprichosa trança que eram sua clausura. Unohana Retsu, Yon Bantai no Taichou. Uma mulher séria e conhecida por sua generosidade. Tida como a mais forte capitã do Gotei treze, muito embora não gostasse de usar sua força.

Os olhos azuis, sempre tão calmos e serenos, esboçavam culpa. Culpa esta que ela ressentia, remoia por não ser forte o suficiente para livrar seus sentimentos. Confusa buscava em todo o ocorrido algo para se apoiar em sua própria defesa, mas quando se tudo tinha sido com o seu total consentimento. E o que julgava ser pior era que, ainda traía-se ao lembrar os momentos cheios de lascívia e sentir desejo novamente.

Fechou os olhos, e os cabelos brancos que esperava ver foram substituídos por negros e revoltosos, e o sorriso aconchegante por uma gargalhada vitoriosa.

Zaraki Kenpachi a violava mesmo em pensamentos, e aquilo conturbava mais seus sentimentos. Ela não amava desde sempre Juushirou? Porque por simples capricho e desejo se envolvera tanto com aquele homem insensível que dizia amá-la?

Porque se deixara levar todas às vezes, porque retribuíra os carinhos, os beijos e os gemidos com ele? Porque permitira que ele a tocasse na alma quando estavam juntos. Começara com um capricho dele, e para ela era apenas sexo. E os dias passavam-se, e com eles a necessidade daquele corpo sobre o seu tornava-se palpável. Zaraki deixara algo nela que lentamente ia se transformando. E naquele momento, Unohana não sabia mais dizer, era amor?

Agora observava a lua, a noite chegara como ele fazia, sem notar-se. Ela afastou então os pensamentos e tomando sua Minazuki nas pequenas mãos abandonava o Yon Bantai. Do que valeria ficar ali parada, porque se ele a quisesse ela sabia, ele a possuiria em qualquer lugar. De certa forma aquilo soou excitante demais para Unohana.

Não podia, devia algum respeito à Ukitake.

E desde quando Juushirou tornara-se Ukitake para ela? Logo ele que sempre devotou todo seu amor incondicional a Unohana, e por ela lutava contra a doença que resistia em seu corpo. Juushirou era tão diferente daquele homem, a dicção perfeita, o porte ético, a sinceridade e generosidade. Ele sorria e tudo se clareava, já Zaraki escurecia tudo com sua gargalhada agourenta.

Ukitake era tudo o que uma mulher desejaria, ele era respeitador, sincero, romântico e fiel. Mas, era nos braços de Zaraki que ela sentia-se realmente mulher. Sexo com Juushirou eram juras de amor e toques carinhosos, já com Kenpachi era pura Luxuria e ganância.

- Onde fui me meter. – ela se indagou ao abrir a porta de seus aposentos.

O cheiro de rosas invadiu suas narinas, e um belo buque encheu seus olhos. No bilhete escrito a mão Unohana notou a caligrafia fina de Juushirou.

"_De que me vale o tempo arenoso,_

_se apenas os grãos de areia não se contam_

_Mostro nestas flores castas,_

_a veracidade do que sinto,_

_e mesmo que em pranto me encontre._

_Mesmo que eu já tenha partido,_

_por teu sereno comando retorno._

_Pois teus braços é tudo do que preciso."_

Sempre teu... Juushirou.

As lágrimas não pode conter, pois ela desperdiçava um amor tão puro por algo tão mundano como sexo. E o sexo mundano tornava-se algo mais substancial, porém Zaraki nunca seria homem para ficar junto, ele era selvagem demais.

Assustou-se com batidas contidas na porta. Limpando seu pranto contido abriu a porta junto com o sorriso. Do outro lado do batente, esperava-a com a jura de amor eterno no sorriso o dono dos versos sinceros.

Unohana não soube exatamente o porquê, mas o tomou em um beijo carregado de sentimentos, apertando o corpo frágil contra o seu como desculpas de uma relapsa escorregada. Mas aquilo apenas não bastava para se redimir.

- Retsu, não sabia que tinha gostado tanto.

- Shiii...

A porta de fechou e novamente os beijos recomeçaram, seguindo caricias e juras ao pé do ouvido. Os toques que Ukitake era quentes e tranqüilos, seu beijos cheios de significado. Os corpos amantes se reconheciam tato, olfato e paladar. E os desejos mesclaram-se aos suspiros ofegantes e gemidos contidos. Ukitake deitado em sua cama, tranquilamente adormecido, e Unohana sentia falta daquela pressão insuportável, das marcas pelo corpo e do cansaço que ele deixava. Por mais que Unohana se desse a Ukitake, ainda iria esperar por aquele bruto capitão.

- Eu não presto mesmo... – ela disse para si enquanto olhava a lua.

Amor de alma e amor carnal, porque os dois não poderiam coexistir em uma única pessoa? Assim sofreria menos e sentir-se-ia completa. Porque vivia traindo seus sentimentos por ambos se o que queria era os dois em um só.

Desfaz-me em muitos, e me sufoca com todos. Deixe-me com nada e nada seja para mim. Retire-me a alma e a leve consigo, cuide e cultive. Eu que podia ter tudo, escolhi o nada, minha penitencia era amar, amar mais de uma existência. E sofrer por não poder escolher, se escolhesse também sofreria. Então no descuido de amar, me permiti ter mais do que merecia.

As pessoas podem sentir-se culpadas, mas isso não as impede de continuar a fazer o que julgam ser errado. Porque ainda são simples pessoas, cheias de defeitos e falhas. Por isso buscam as preencher.

Quanto tempo mais Unohana sofreria sem poder saber qual amor era mais valioso para si. Quando estava com Ukitake sentia-se a mulher mais amada do mundo, e cada gesto dele, cada silaba que escapada daqueles lábios pontuava aquela certeza. E já com Kenpachi, sentia-se mulher como nenhuma nunca antes se sentira, e cada toque e cada gemido denotavam o quanto ele poderia lhe tornar mulher. Será que se pedisse a Mayuri Taichou, ele com toda aquela mania por criação, conseguiria unir ambos em um único ser?

Que mal tinha em ser amada e sentir-se completa? Então porque ainda assim sentia-se tão suja que mesmo após tendo transado com Juushirou, desejava estar debaixo do corpo de Kenpachi?

Eles não a completavam cada qual de sua maneira? Seria tão errado assim querer ter os dois? Seria tão incompreensível amar os dois ao mesmo tempo?

Ukitake a deixou no meio da noite, beijando-lhe a testa e desculpando-se. Ele era comedido demais, não queria que ninguém soubesse antes do tempo. Não queria que sua amada fosse falada.

Unohana estava a meio caminho do sono quando sua inconsciência clamou por ele.

- Kenpachi... – ela sussurrou. – Não demore a voltar...

E o sono violentou suas pálpebras, fechando-as com ferocidade.

Zaraki no mundo real abria o Portão Senkai. Já passara da hora de seu retorno, seu corpo pedia pelo dela, clamava. E tinha certeza de que ela o queria com a mesma intensidade. Aquela mulher de olhos caídos tornara-se seu vicio e sua cura.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que muitos não entendendem a minha fixação entre Zaraki e Unohana, mas basta imagina-los que você acabará dando o braço a torcer.


	2. Veleidade

**Veleidade. (**_Vontade imperfeita._**)**

Aos antigos e novos convertidos;

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo Segundo: Veleidade.**

Trás me por veredas verdejantes que me lume fracamente a luz do sol, repouso em teu seio tão arfante cobiçoso por seus lábios a me beijar. Transforma-me em um dos teus e me deixe em fim lhe conquistar.

A claridade em bruma enfraquecida golpeava-se contra o vidro a incidir sobre o corpo aparente alabastro. Suspirando eu seu sono leve e rogado os lençóis moviam-se. Os olhos tremularam e o azul encarou outro dia com seu brilho natural.

Unohana Retsu tomava seu desjejum sentada tranqüila em uma mesinha redonda, com Kotetsu Isane ao seu lado a segurar a bandeja que trouxera o seu mais preferido chá. A capitã a olhou serena e convidou a sentar, agradecida e levemente corada a jovem sentou-se a frente da capitã que mais admirava naquela manhã que tinha tudo para ser bela.

- Sirva-se Isane.

- Obrigada Unohana Taichou, mas eu estou satisfeita.

Unohana sorriu um sorriso pequeno e levou seus dedos longos e finos até a bochecha da subordinada, retirando dali um pequeno grão de açúcar. A mulher levou o grão aos lábios e sorrindo o lambeu. O tom de vermelho atingido por Isane era inédito para Unohana.

- Tinha razão em achar-lhe doce Isane. – comentou divertida.

A jovem desviou o olhar, mudando mais uma vez de cor naquele dia. Unohana ia fazer qualquer outro comentário, quando sentiu mãos quentes e pequenas sobre seus joelhos e ao olhar entre suas pernas a pequena Yachiru surgia com um dos bolinhos que estava sobre a mesa preso entre os dentes da pequena Tenente.

- Yo! – ela lhe disse subindo em seu colo.

Os dedos de Unohana percorreram os cabelos róseos e sedosos, Yachiru mantinha-se sentada no colo da mulher, comendo e bebendo um pouco do chá que Isane servira para a capitã.

- Que suquinho estranho. – ela encarou Unohana. – Tem gosto de mato Re-chan.

Unohana riu-se, adorava aquela inocência dos pequenos, principalmente daquela que tinha uma personalidade tão divergente de sua aparência suave.

- Isto é chá! – ensinou-lhe como os adultos normalmente fazem com as crianças.

- Hai, hai, hai! – e pulou para o chão.

Enfiando-se novamente debaixo da mesa, Yachiru voltou agora carregando sua zampakutou com rodinhas. A garota limpou o uniforme e olhou atenta para a capitã da Yon.

- Já vou! – respondeu sorrindo. – Vou ver o Bya-kun!

E saiu em um pé de vento. Unohana sabia exatamente o que significava Yachiru ali. Certamente Zaraki a instruíra visitar a capitã para reforçar que ele estava de volta. O coração da capitã deu uma leve despencada.

As pessoas detêm o livre arbítrio e com ele o direito de desejar. Não importando a qualidade ou consistência do seu desejo, é um direito. Podem desejar felicidade, ou dor e mesmo que os resultados não sejam conforme queiram, ainda têm este poder. E a liberdade em seus desejos é algo no qual ninguém, pode interferir.

E Unohana desejava, tanto que temia a si mesma por ter desejos assim, como podia desejar algo tão carnal como uma humana se há tempos era apenas alma? Mas, ela se esquecia, que a alma carregava vivências de quando fora unido a um corpo. Esquecia-se que seus desejos datavam de outro tempo, outra época.

Era capaz de sentir a reiatsu dele se aproximar e mesmo assim não fazia nada, mesmo podendo não era esta a sua vontade. Unohana era imperfeita e isso quase a levava a perfeição. Ajeitou-se em sua cadeira, retirou um cisco da mesa enquanto sentia a reiatsu crescer. Já tinha tomado a decisão de ficar e esperar por ele, desejava-o. Sofrendo de antecipação de mais um de seus ditos _tolos atos_. Imaginando uma forma de livrar-se de suas conseqüências. Mal sabendo que no mundo, não há uma única entidade com esta capacidade.

Ergueu a cabeça e preparou o terreno de seu coração apertado, Aquele homem não tinha o direito de saber o que se passava ali. Para todos os efeitos era apenas sexo. Os olhos azuis abriram-se no momento exato em que ele entrava pela porta, enérgico, com seu sorriso mais sínico estampado na face.

- Ah Retsu... – ele comentou no seu tom gutural.

A mulher se levantou, andando até ele, mantendo aquela aparente calma que irritava, tocou o peito marcado, sentindo a quentura da pele morena sob a rigidez dos músculos. Aconchegando-se englobando o peitoral largo com seu abraço e estando na ponta dos pés o beijou com volúpia e paixão.

As mãos de Kenpachi, carentes da carne de Unohana apalparam a fartura apetitosa que eram seus quadris, puxando-a para ele, mordendo o pescoço daquela mulher.

- Sabia que sentira minha falta.

- Como de um resfriado. – ela completou. Arranhando a carne dele, deixando as marcas dela ali.

- Mande aquela intrometida ir embora, - ele disse referindo-se a Isane. – porque quero te possuir na sua mesa!

Unohana gemeu em concordância, sua sanidade era levada enquanto seu corpo permanecia grudado ao daquele homem. A luxúria estampava a face serena de Unohana, qualquer um que a visse naquela situação sentiria vergonha, pois a mulher que mais emanava respeito em toda Soul Society estava extremamente excitada.

Ordenou seus pensamentos para que fosse coerente o suficiente a passar alguma ordem que mantivesse Isane longe por algumas horas. Abriu a porta de sua sala e encontrou a Fukutaichou se aproximando com seus afazeres diários.

- Isane, - ela disse num tom acima do seu normal. – Poderia reorganizar aquele estoque de medicação em ordem alfabética?

Era um pedido ridículo e desnecessário, pois os medicamentos eram melhor encontrados quando separados por utilidade. Isane estranhou e ao se aproximar mais, a Taichou da Yon fechou a porta atrás de si e lhe deu um sorriso.

- Isane?

- Er... Tudo bem Taichou, eu volto quando...

- Não precisa voltar, pode tirar o resto do dia de folga sim? – Unohana indicou o caminho para Isane. – Ah, e peça para que não me incomodem hoje, não estou no meu melhor momento.

A Shiro se afastou da capitã sem entender nada, não pode ver nada além da capa da capitã farfalhando quando a mulher feito um pé de vento entrou na sala. Do lado de dentro o capitão da Jyuuichi gargalhava.

- Não está no seu melhor momento Retsu?

- Não seja imbecil! – Unohana despia de seu haori branco.

O mundo é permeado por mistérios, e por mais estranho que possam parecer não são mais do que meros acontecimentos que passam despercebidos. Se não forem testemunhados, influenciados ou atingidos por pessoas, eles simplesmente não existiriam. E é exatamente as pessoas, o mistério mais envolvente que o mundo já concebeu.

Unohana não entendia o que acontecia com seu corpo, ou qual entidade poderia culpar por aquilo, apenas aceitava o mistério que era desejar tanto um homem como Zaraki Kenpachi.

Suas tranças tão caprichosamente feitas, agora não passavam de um monte de cabelos a serpentear por suas costas. Seu kosode aberto exibia os seios de mamilos rosados de textura aveludados, o umbigo pequeno e sensual. Uma pequena calcinha branca, trançada em sua lateral permitia que Unohana fosse o ser mais sexy de toda a Soul Society. Seu hakama a muito esquecido amontoava-se junto com as roupas de Kenpachi.

Aquele Apolo exibia-se com orgulho para ela, aquela ereção ofensiva a lhe apontar. O tórax desprovido de pelos, indicava que aquele homem não era comum, Unohana sorria para a total ausência de pelos no corpo dele. Unohana engatinhava até ele, rebolando os quadris largos o sorriso de Zaraki demonstrava aprovação.

Unohana escalou aquele homem com seus lábios quentes, deixando rastros de saliva por cada parte percorrida, panturrilha, joelhos, coxas e virilha. Ajoelhada perante aquele homem, ela percorria levemente sua língua cálida pelo topo da ereção de Kenpachi.

- Ahhh...

- Vai ficar gemendo como uma virgenzinha?

Nem mesmo Unohana sabia de onde ela tirava aquele tipo de coisa. E pouco importava naquele momento, pois sua boca era preenchida pela grandiosidade de Kenpachi. Sugando e lambendo, Unohana fazia como uma gata manhosa, percorrendo sua língua lentamente por toda a extensão daquele membro em riste apenas para torturar aquele homem quando eventualmente me roçava os dentes ensaiando uma mordia.

Inesgotável, ela continuou a escalar-lhe, beijando o obliquo externo, reto abdominal, o grande dentado e o grande dorsal, o peitoral maior... Era uma verdadeira aula de anatomia humana. Percorreu sua língua pelo mamilo e o mordiscou antes de voltar para sua aula. Beijando o deltóide e o trapézio, mordendo severamente no esternocleidomastoideo para finalmente lhe beijar os lábios.

Zaraki Kenpachi já não se segurava mais, aquela doutora era uma tentação, aquela metodologia analítica de cobrir cada parte de seu corpo com marcas inescrupulosas o deixava louco de tesão. Agarrando-a pelos braços a sentou sobre a mesa, espalhando os papeis importantes dela, não tão importantes agora.

- Abra as pernas! – ele disse bruto.

E obedientemente ela o fez, para que ele inutilizasse mais uma calcinha ao rasga lá ferozmente como um animal. Expondo para ele o interior rosado de Unohana Retsu. Zaraki Kenpachi salivou e maldosamente percorreu sua língua grande per toda extensão do sexo de Unohana no exato instante que um dedo a penetrava. A Mulher gemeu alto.

Aceitando o som como um pedido por mais, Zaraki continuava a sugar cada gota daquele néctar dos deuses. Sua língua serpenteava pelo interior quente e úmido de Unohana arrancando-lhe espasmos involuntários de antegozo.

- Ahhh, _Kenpachi!_

Zaraki sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, aquela mulher o queria a preenchendo profundamente como somente ele sabia fazer. Afastou-lhe mais as pernas e sugando um seio afundou-se naquela deliciosa Unohana.

As unhas dela afundavam em sua carne, e a dor apenas excitava mais o brutamonte que mantinha o seu vigor no acalorado ritmo de vai e vem, apenas a observar os seios fartos lhe saltarem a vista e aquele rosto calmo assumir feições de luxuria e prazer. Unohana era quente e apertada, o que deixava Kenpachi louco a cada nova estocada, tentando manter o controle para não se derramar dentro dela antes que ela gemesse feito uma devassa, _a sua devassa._ E os espasmos involuntários de Unohana vieram para tirar Kenpachi do plano real, levando-o para o nirvana ao se deixar derramar todo dentro daquela deliciosa mulher.

Os músculos internos dela ainda lhe comprimiam o membro. Retirou-se dela e a abraçou ternamente, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça, acariciando os cabelos negros. Sentia os batimentos cardíacos dela contra seu corpo suado. Retirou-lhe os cabelos colados no rosto e os colocou atrás da orelha. Aproximou-se lentamente agora para lhe sussurrar.

- Retsu, eu te amo.

Os olhos de Unohana encheram-se de lágrimas, que valor tinha poesias e rosas quando, depois de transarem desvairadamente, Zaraki Kenpachi, o bruto capitão do Jyuuichi Bantai lhe dizia a mais sublime declaração de amor ao pé do ouvido?

Kenpachi não pode ver, ela jamais permitiria, mas ele podia sentir, não apenas pela reiatsu dela que abrandava tanto quando estava com ele, lhe acolhendo de uma forma única, mas também nos gestos dela, no olhar. Mesmo que de sua boca saísse o contrário.

Os fios que ligam as almas são revestidos de significado. Um encontro casual, um simples olhar... Tudo está interligado, nenhuma vida vive em vão.

* * *

**N/A:** E ai? Quem quer um Kenpachi de presente?

Shaushaushaushua Aposto de muita gente quer certo? Errado? /semata


	3. Auspicia

**Auspicia. **_**(**agouro**)**_

A todos os que vierem a se converter;

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo Terceiro: Auspicia.**

Unohana se afastou do corpo quente que a acolhia e juntou suas roupas, sua calcinha inutilizável foi parar no lixo. Peça após peça ela se vestiu. Levou a mão leve aos cabelos e ajeitou-os da melhor maneira que pode.

Zaraki olhava aquilo encantado, como podia uma mulher ser tão bela mesmo nos menores gestos?

Não havia mais sentido em procurar algum sentido para o que vinham sentindo, porque temos que dar nomes a tudo? Entender seria melhor!

Ele pegou com um sorriso o hakama que ela lhe jogara enquanto arrumava as coisas. Mania de perfeição. Porém o que Zaraki não sabia era que perfeição era algo em que Unohana passava longe, principalmente quando ela se culpava por amar demais.

A segurou pelo braço e tomou novamente aqueles lábios para si, porque precisava deles para viver. Unohana abaixou a cabeça apoiando a testa no peitoral largo de Kenpachi.

- Retsu?

- Vá embora! – disse empurrando um pouco.

- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou puxando seu rosto. – Achei que estivesse com saudades...

Unohana riu ao se afastar de Zaraki, colocou ambas as mãos sobre o peito, protegendo precariamente seu coração. Não olhou para os olhos daquele homem, não poderia nunca.

- Este é o problema Kenpachi! – seu tom era leve. – O mundo não gira a seu redor! Eu não preciso de você todo o tempo! Eu nem precisava de você agora... é sexo, apenas isso... Ache o que achar de mim, agora, vá embora!

Palavras, uma vez que são proferidas não podem mais voltar à boca, não podem ser simplesmente ignoradas. E por não compreender o poder que as palavras têm de atar os seres humanos, continuamos a usá-las como correntes de forma inconseqüente. As palavras são correntes com vida, elas são capazes de enrodilhar na vida das pessoas, atando-os, asfixiando-os.

Kenpachi olhou para ela, incrédulo, mas ele internamente sabia que eram apenas palavras da boca para fora, que na verdade Unohana tinha medo de assumir que não era capaz de amar a um único homem. Mas ainda assim doía. Porque quando ela se entregava a ele aquilo que sentia não era de mentira, aqueles gemidos não eram falsos e uma mulher como ela não faria apenas sexo. Ela era honrada demais para aquele tipo de coisa.

Mas ele saiu, com o coração um pouco despedaçado porque talvez, a verdade fosse que, Unohana tinha vergonha do que sentia. Afinal, como uma mulher como ela poderia se apaixonar por um homem tão bruto quanto ele.

- Kenpachi...

- Não se preocupe Unohana... – ele disse sério. – Não vou mais te incomodar.

E bateu a porta ao passar.

Unohana sentiu-se despencar. Zaraki a estava rejeitando? Cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos, o que dissera machucara fundo o coração de Kenpachi e foi ali, com aquela resposta que ela soube que não era nada sem aquele homem.

Mas, quem ela escolheria afinal? Se Kenpachi era capaz de lhe fazer sentir uma mulher única, Juushirou também o era. Em suas peculiaridades eles sabiam completar ela como mulher e a fazer feliz.

Aquilo não estava bom, não estava nada bom. Sentia-se uma completa estranha, aquilo não era normal.

E o que é ser normal? É ser igual a multidão? Seria seguir conceitos que você acha obsoletos ou injustos? Tentar parecer algo com qual não concorda? Isso é ser normal? E qual é o significado disso então? Se você não atrapalhar o resto do mundo, então o que há de mal em ser anormal?

Unohana estava sentada a sua varanda havia horas, observava as nuvens em padrões incoerentes moverem-se com o soprar do vento. Estava dispersa. Sua mente vagava por tudo o que conhecia e sabia, mas de nada mais tinha certeza. O que ela queria e para que queria? Quanto aquilo a beneficiaria e a quem aquilo magoaria? Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas e ainda assim não chegava a lugar algum. Porque toda a vez que se sentia feliz e completa, algo acontecia para que se sentisse infeliz? Ela não merecia a felicidade tanto quanto as outras pessoas?

Percorreu os dedos pelo cabelo negro, desfazendo aquela trança enquanto uma ínfima lágrima percorria seu rosto para jogar-se no haori e desfazer-se.

Para experimentar certa quantidade de felicidade, a mesma quantidade de infelicidade deve ser experimentada como equilíbrio, como pagamento. Do mesmo modo que um ponto de vista mais alto exige um vale mais profundo. Por isso a felicidade deve ser aproveitada, nunca desperdiçada.

Ouviu batidas à sua porta, mas não se moveria, não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém! Precisava encontrar-se novamente, naquele caminho em que se perdera ao encontrar Kenpachi. Pensou no tempo e era tempo demais, agora simplesmente não podia parar, estava em um vórtice e não sabia qual seria o fim que ele a levaria. Piscou um par de vezes. Lá fora o dia já havia clareado, passara toda a noite pensando no que se tornara sua vida.

Levantou-se e o mundo então girou a sua vista, com tudo escurecendo ao redor e o doce som do vazio esquecimento.

Pela primeira vez desde que sua vida começara a se tornar um romance barato de banca de jornal, sentia-se completamente em paz. Era macio e quente, não havia duvidas, não havia nada, apenas o som do vento soprando nas folhas. Unohana percebeu um toque macio e quente, um aperto tão necessitado em sua mão, algo que nunca sentira sendo transmitido por um simples toque.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos, mesmo que quisesse continuar ali no total esquecimento. Encontrou os olhos negros de sua Fukutaichou a lhe encarar com certa urgência no olhar. Aquilo aqueceu seu coração.

- Unohana Taichou! – ela suspirou. – Que bom, eu tive medo que...

Unohana levou sua mão até os cabelos prateados e os afagou, sorrindo enquanto forçava-se para sentar.

- Não se preocupe Isane, vaso ruim...

Isane abraçou-se sem aviso prévio, chorava copiosamente nos ombros da Capitã da Yon, Unohana percorreu seus braços pelas costas da jovem e a apertou em um abraço. Estava em uma das salas de repouso de sua bantai, podia sentir o cheiro dos medicamentos ao longe. Ia falar qualquer coisa para acalmar Isane, mas seus lábios foram cobertor ternamente pelos dela. E antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser interpretada a jovem afastou-se com o rosto corado demais.

- Perdoe-me Unohana Taichou...

Destino. Algo que definitivamente deve acontecer, fatalidade, encadeamento de fatos, algo irreversível. Sem ele, nada é possível.

E se não fosse o destino agindo, Unohana jamais encontraria algo que lhe pudesse esclarecer. Pois tudo convergia para o total desastre, mas naquele momento, o desastre lhe pareceu um bom caminho.

Sentia a face corada, e o coração aquecido. Não merecia mais um amor, mas mesmo assim o destino brincava com ela. Levou a mão até o rosto de Isane e o afagou ternamente. Aquela menina, jovem mulher. Era demais para si.

- Não se recrimine Isane.

- Mas, eu, eu...

- Isane? – Unohana chamou. – Eu não estou brava, nem com repulsa. Eu entendo o que sente e fico lisonjeada, mas...

Isane a olhava como sempre, com paixão no olhar. Porque Unohana nunca percebera aquele olhar antes? Era a total devoção, era entrega completa. Unohana somente não podia estragar mais uma vida.

- Sinto muito Isane.

A garota sorriu. Não parecia triste. Aquilo abalou ainda mais Unohana, porque uma jovem conseguia lidar melhor com seus sentimentos do que ela. Afinal, o que de errado tinha em sua essência?

Quando se decide ou não fazer algo, não importa qual o assunto, será uma promessa feita para você! Por isso quem pode cumprir ou quebrar esta promessa é a pessoa que a fez. Pois ninguém é responsável pelas promessas dos outros.

Unohana estava sentada a maca, com Isane a lhe sorrir. Esta ali justamente por sua negligencia com sua saúde. Sua mente estava afetada pela bagunça que o coração causara, e o destino ainda a lhe pregar peças lhe dava mais uma opção de escolha. Justamente quando ela não queria nenhuma.

- Tudo bem Unohana Taichou. Fico bem em apenas estar ao seu lado.

A porta abriu-se e o pequeno Hanatarou entrou, com uma bandeja de medicamentos e lançou um olhar de desespero para a capitã. Todos tão preocupados com ela e ela se preocupando apenas com si mesma.

Precisava colocar tudo em ordem novamente, e para isso abdicaria de algumas coisas. Escolheria outras e com elas ficaria, mesmo que no presente momento lhe parecesse incerto.

Naquele momento, decidira abdicar de tudo o que sentia por Kenpachi. Por tudo o que poderia vir a sentir por Isane. Dedicar-se-ia apenas a sua vontade para poder ver nos rostos queridos o sorriso que sempre gostara. E quem iria ganhar este jogo seria Juushirou, pois ele sim era o que mais precisava dela no momento. Quanto a Kenpachi? Bem ou Mal ele se refaria, encontraria outro alguém para ser feliz.

Unohana suspirou aliviada com sua decisão. Já sentia aquela tempestade se afastar e a calmaria se aproximando.

- Ainda me resta algo de humano...

- Hã?

- Nada, nada! – Unohana sorriu.

Eu já não te disse? Isso foi predestinado. Nada neste mundo é por acaso! Cada coisa... Tem um destino.

Mesmo traindo seus sentimentos, ela queria ser feliz! E sua felicidade estava em ver as pessoas amadas sorrirem. E então, ela também poderia sorrir.

**FIM... ?**

**

* * *

N/A:** Eu não sei até quando eu vou manter esse fim, mas eu prometo que assim que tiver disposição vou escrever algo mais sobre este triangulo/quarteto que eu tanto amo!

Sim, eu sei que sou confusa, mas quem Resiste a Doce Isane? _fu fu fu. **(Yuri mode on**_**)  
**


End file.
